4 Gezeichnet
by jinkizu
Summary: Mick und Beth haben sich getrennt. Wie geht es weiter? Und was ist mit Gregori? Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros.Television


Gezeichnet

Wie sehr sehnt man sich in die Normalität zurück, wenn man etwas wichtiges Unwiederbringliches verloren hat. Für Beth verliefen die nächsten Tage in einer gleichgültigen nicht enden wollenden Monotonie. Oft hielt sie ihr Handy in der Hand, einen Knopfdruck davon entfernt ihn anzurufen, aber sie tat es nicht.

Jeden Abend betrachtete sie die beiden Male an ihrem Hals. Komischerweise waren sie nach nicht einmal zwei Tagen vollkommen verheilt nur zwei blasse Narben zeugten noch von der schönsten Nacht ihres Lebens. Sie war gezeichnet. Tief drinnen wusste sie, dass im Gegensatz zu ihrem Handgelenk wo keine sichtbaren Spuren von seinem ersten Biss geblieben sind, die am Hals nie mehr vergehen würden. Diese Male waren für die Ewigkeit.

Für Beth war in jener Nacht eine Welt zusammengebrochen, umso mehr erstaunte es sie, dass der nächste Morgen so normal war. Für sie hatte sich alles geändert und doch war alles wie sonst. Der nächste Morgen war Gott sei dank ein Sonntag, sie konnte lange schlafen, nicht das sie geschlafen hätte. Sie konnte sich einen schönen Tag machen, nicht das sie das vorhatte. Die Sonne schien strahlend vom blauen Himmel und schien das Leben voll Freude zu begrüßen. In ihren Augen der blanke Hohn. Energisch zog sie die Jalousie herunter und schloss somit das Licht aus. Sie fühlte sich krank und elend und verkroch sich für den Rest des Tages in ihr Bett.

„Du tust doch hoffentlich jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes?" Misstrauisch beäugte Josef Mick.

Er wirkte depressiv und angeschlagen. Josef hatte keine Ahnung was zwischen Beth und Mick vorgefallen war. Mick schwieg sich da hartnäckig aus, aber das es mit Beth was zu tun hatte, das war sonnenklar. Josef ließ sich gegenüber von Mick auf einen der bequemen Sessel fallen und seufzte tief.

„Warum verkomplizierst du nur immer alles so?" stieß er gelangweilt hervor.

Er war gekommen um eigentlich über seine Probleme zu sprechen und stattdessen musste er sich mit Micks Problemen rumschlagen. Die Welt war nicht fair.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden!" kam es monoton von Mick.

Er starrte schon seit Stunden an die Decke und sah doch nur Beth vor sich. Wie sie ihn ansah. Voller Liebe, voller Vertrauen, dass er weiß Gott nicht verdient hatte, mit einem frischen Biss am Hals. Eine getrocknete Blutspur verlief ihren Hals entlang. Er hatte sie in der höchsten Ekstase gebissen. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Er hätte sie töten können, oder noch schlimmer. Gepeinigt biss er sich in die Faust. Noch immer schenkte er seinem Freund keine Beachtung.

„Mick!"

„Mick sieh mich an!" befahl Josef.

Mick richtete den Blick auf seinen Freund.

„Mick egal was es ist – krieg dich wieder ein!" schleuderte er ihm leicht wütend entgegen.

„Hör zu, ich könnte auch ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen!"

Mick runzelte die Stirn, dieser letzte Satz riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Es geht um Gregori!" meinte er leise.

„Was ist? Hast du Angst vor ihm?" neugierig betrachtete er seinen Freund.

Josef wandte sich leicht unter seinem Blick.

„So ist es, du hast Angst vor ihm!" stellte er fest.

„Erzähl mir von ihm und fang am Besten ganz von vorne an. Ich kann heute Abend, oder besser Morgen einen gute lange Geschichte gebrauchen."

Müde lehnte er den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Nicht an Beth denken, nur nicht an sie.

Josef war danach tief Luft zu holen, stattdessen vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und erinnerte sich.

„Gregori wurde so vor 600 Jahren geboren und kaum war er dreißig verwandelt. Von wem hat er mir nicht verraten. Er ist ein sehr schlauer Vampir. Mich erschuf er aus purer Langeweile oder Zufall, suchs dir aus. Lyssa war da schon bei ihm. Zu Anfang lief ich hinter ihm her wie ein junger Hund. Ich war willig und gierig. Ich wollte alles von ihm lernen und ich kann dir sagen er war ein harter Lehrmeister. Zuweilen neigte er zu Grausamkeiten, einfach weil er es konnte und es ihm Spaß machte. Einmal warf er einem Straßenhund einen Knochen zu, ich weiß gar nicht warum ich mich jetzt daran erinnere, und als sich dieser hungrig darauf stürzte, zertrat er ihm mit dem Stiefel den Schädel.

Oft behandelte er auch Lyssa schlecht. Ich….Eines Tages konnte ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Wir hatten uns angefreundet, er ließ uns oft alleine und dann ist es passiert. Ich liebte sie."

Unruhig fuhr Josef sich durch die Haare.

„Was soll ich dir erzählen? Wir durchstreiften mehr als ein Jahrhundert zusammen die Welt. Zwangsläufig kommt man einander näher."

Frustriert stand er auf und lief unruhig durchs Zimmer.

„Sie war so schön. Haare wie schwarzes Holz und Augen………in denen ein Feuer brannte."

Verträumt und traurig schloss er die Augen.

„Ich sehe sie immer noch vor mir, wie sie anmutig die Hüften im Tanz wiegte, sie hatte das Tanzen im Blut wie alle Zigeuner. Sie liebte es im Freien zu sein, der Himmel war ihr Zelt und die Sternen ihr Licht."

Josef biss sich auf die Lippen, er schien in Gedanken weit fort zu sein.

„Eines Abends bat ich sie mit mir fortzugehen. Gregori zu verlassen. Sie weigerte sich. Sie meinte sie könne ihn nicht verlassen. Ich bettelte, ich flehte sie an. Ich beteuerte ihr meine Liebe. Schließlich weinte sie und gestand mir ihre Liebe. Wie zwei kleine Kinder fassten wir uns an den Händen und liefen. Liefen einfach fort."

Mick hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und hatte für den Moment seine eigenen Probleme vergessen und für das alleine war er Josef unendlich dankbar.

„Erzähl mir mehr." Bat er leise. Irritiert blickte Josef ihn an.

„Nun Gregori kam in den Kaparten auf die Welt. Er war der Sohn einfacher Bauern. Das Leben dort war hart und gezeichnet von den schlimmsten Entbehrungen. Man sagt die Wiege der Vampire befindet sich in den Kaparten, aber sicher wissen tut es keiner. Nicht einmal die Vampire. Gregori. Gesehen hast du ihn bereits und kannst dir so ein eigenes Bild von ihm machen. Was sagt eigentlich Beth zu ihm?" fragte er plötzlich.

Mick schreckte auf.

„Ich …hab sie nicht gefragt!"

Vergessen war Gregori, vergessen Lyssa. Das Blut. Ihr Hals. Er hatte sie gebissen!

„Beth? Kannst du dich um den Fall kümmern?" fragte sie ihre Chefin und stürmte dabei in ihr Büro.

„Waaas?" völlig konfus blickte Beth sie an.

Sie war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen. Mick. Immer wieder Mick. Ihre Gedanken liefen im Kreis. Was hatte dieser Kerl ihr nur angetan?

_Nur das was du wolltest! _dachte sie zähneknirschend.

„Es geht um einen Diebstahl. Merkwürdige Sache."

Diebstahl, merkwürdige Sache, diese Worte ließen Beth aufhorchen.

„Um was geht's denn?"

Geschäftig ließ sich ihre Chefin auf die Schreibtischkante fallen.

„Nun wer bitte klaut schon Blutkonserven aus einem Krankenhaus? Ein Vampir?" stellte sie Beth die Frage und lachte dann künstlich über ihren eigenen Witz.

Beth brachte nur ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, denn im Grunde wusste sie, dass es genauso gewesen war. Ein Vampir war mit Sicherheit im Krankenhaus eingebrochen und hatte sich mit Nahrung versorgt.

_So wie Mick seinen Appetit an dir gestillt hat_!

Unwillkürlich rieb sie mit der Hand über die Stelle an ihrem Hals. Nach der Trauer, nach dem Schmerz, nach dem Gefühl der Erniedrigung gesellte sich endlich die Wut dazu. Wütend sog sie die Luft über die Nase ein. Beinahe drei Wochen waren seit dem Ball vergangen und nicht ein Wort hatte sie von ihm gehört.

_Elender Bastard soll er doch in seinem Sarg verrotten!_

„Welches Krankenhaus? Und wie viel wurde gestohlen?" fragte sie rasch um ihre Wut zu verdrängen.

„In der Universitätsklinik und soweit ich es verstanden habe…. alle Konserven, das gesamte Lager!"

Mit dieser Meldung erhob sie sich wieder und verließ das Büro, bevor sie den Raum ganz verließ, wandte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Geht's dir gut?" Ihr war in den letzten Tagen schon aufgefallen, dass Beth so abwesend wirkte.

Sie war zwar da, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Sie erledigte ihre arbeit wie immer, aber… Beth rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Mir geht's gut danke. Nur ein bisschen müde. Vielleicht bekomm ich auch diese Erkältung die gerade umgeht." Antwortete sie automatisch.

„Was für eine Erkältung?"

Verdammt, grassierte nicht immer irgendwo eine Erkältung?

„Naja einige Bekannte hats schon erwischt und scheinbar bin jetzt ich dran!" flunkerte Beth.

„Oh, okay!" erwiderte ihre Chefin, schien aber mit den Gedanken bereits wieder ganz woanders zu sein.

Schmunzelnd sah sie ihr hinterher. Sie war ein lieber und netter Mensch, aber als Leiterin für die Nachrichtenabteilung stand sie ständig unter Strom. Tief atmete Beth ein, nun gut sie würde auf Vampirjagd gehen.

„Welch stümperhafte Vampir klaut Blutkonserven in so großen Massen?" schleuderte Josef Mick wütend entgegen.

Sie hatten sich knapp drei Wochen nicht gesehen und auch von Gregori fehlte jede Spur. Vielleicht war der alte Vampir wieder gegangen?

_Nein! Das war mehr als unwahrscheinlich! _beantwortete Mick sich selbst die gedachte Frage.

„Kümmere dich darum und erkläre diesem Idioten es gibt andere Wege um aufzufallen!"

Mick war auf seinen Wunsch heute gekommen, doch als er ihm diesen Auftrag, nein Befehl erteilte, stellten sich ihm sämtliche Härchen auf. Was wenn Beth auch diesen Fall untersuchte? Was wenn sie einander begegneten?

_Nein! Das war unmöglich! Er konnte diesen Fall nicht übernehmen. Schluss! Aus! Basta! _

„Das ist Sache der Polizei! Sollen sie sich doch um einen schlichten Diebstahl kümmern." lehnte er salopp ab.

Entrüstet betrachtete Josef ihn. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Drehte er jetzt komplett durch?

„Das ist kein schlichter Diebstahl! Was soll das?" zischte er ihn wütend an.

_Was das soll? Ich habe Angst ihr zu begegnen, nach allem was ich ihr angetan habe. Und ich liebe sie. Jeder Tag erscheint mir noch düsterer als zuvor. Habe ich mein Dasein zuvor verdammt, so verabscheue ich es jetzt zutiefst._

„Gut ich kümmere mich darum." Mick sah über Josef hinweg hinaus in die Nacht, er konnte seinem Freund nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Hast du Gregori gefunden?" wechselte dieser abrupt das Thema.

Stumm schüttelte Mick den Kopf.

„Er scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Niemand hat ihn gesehen oder etwas von ihm gehört."

Mick trat an das Fenster heran und blickte hinaus in die tiefschwarze Nacht. LA war vom Wetter gesegnet, zumeist schien die Sonne und die Nacht wurde von unzähligen Sternen erhellt, nur heute nicht. Dichte Wolken zogen über dem Himmel hinweg und kündeten einen schweren Regen an. Mick liebte den Regen.

„Schade das Digicams erst so kurz existieren, ich hätte dir gerne ein Foto von Lyssa gezeigt. Ich habe nur dies."

Raschelnd schob er ein Blatt in Micks Richtung. Mick wandte sich vom Fenster ab und blickte darauf. Eine Zeichnung. Grobe Bleistiftstriche verbanden sich zu einem schönen Frauengesicht.

„Das ist nur ein schwacher Versuch etwas so vollkommenes und einzigartiges wie Lyssa war einzufangen."

Mick heftete die Augen auf jedes Detail. Wilde Locken tanzten um die hohen Wangen und umrahmten das Gesicht vortrefflich. In ihren Zügen lag ein Liebreiz den der Künstler einzufangen und somit ewig auf Papier zu bannen geschafft hatte. Plötzlich fiel die Erkenntnis Mick wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Du hast das gezeichnet?" fragte er seinen Freund erstaunt.

„Ich wollte, dass du sie siehst." erwiderte dieser leise.

„Warum hast du sie verloren?"

Lange schwieg Josef. Mick hatte sich wieder dem Fenster zugewandt und dachte schon er würde keine Antwort mehr bekommen, doch dann sprach dieser.

„Wir waren in Mailand. Warst du schon einmal in Italien? Du solltest dort auf jeden Fall einmal hinfahren." Er hörte wie Josef aufstand und seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub.

„Es war Sommer, die Luft lau und voller Verheißungen. Wir verbrachten die Nächte damit unseren Hunger gemeinsam zu stillen und uns zu lieben. Ich war so glücklich. Eines Abends erwachte ich und sie war fort."

Wieder vernahm Mick ein Rascheln. Josef entnahm seinem Schreibtisch noch ein Blatt.

„Hier! Das waren ihre letzten Worte an mich!"

Teilnahmslos ließ er es in Micks Hände fallen. Mick sah zuerst Josef an und dann das Blatt in seinen Händen.

_Mio Caro ich muss gehen. Unsere Zeit, so wunderschön sie auch war, geht nun zu Ende. Ich sollte dir vielleicht erklären warum, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich kann dir nur sagen wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe und wie unwiederbringlich schön die Zeit mit dir war. Ich werde immer an dich denken. Suche mich nicht und folge mir nicht._

_Lyssa_

„Das war alles? Mehr hat sie dir nicht geschrieben? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Josef schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein, da war nichts! Es war ein genauso schöner Tag wie der zuvor und der davor!" Josef trat neben ihn ans Fenster.

„Lange habe ich mir den Kopf nach dem Warum zerbrochen, aber keine Erklärung gefunden. Ich habe sie verloren, vielleicht war das meine Strafe dafür, dass ich sie Gregori weggenommen habe."

„Hast du sie gesucht?"

„Natürlich! Was denkst du den?" entrüstete sah er seinen Freund von der Seite her an.

„Zuerst hatte ich auch eine Spur. Sie führte in die Schweiz, was schon merkwürdig genug war. Welcher Vampir reiste in die Schweiz? Und dort verlor sie sich auch. Es war als hätte sie alles geplant! Ihr Verschwinden…….ich habe aufgegeben und bis zu Gregoris Auftauchen versucht nicht mehr daran zu denken."

Lange standen sie nebeneinander und betrachteten die dunkel Nacht.

„Ein Sturm wird kommen!" verkündete Josef plötzlich.

„Wer hatte Dienst an diesem Abend?" fragte Beth die Stationsschwester.

Nach kurzem Überlegen bekam sie einen Namen als Auskunft. Dr. Wheeler und Sr. Amber hatten an diesem Abend Dienst versehen. Natürlich kümmerte sich keiner von den beiden um die Blutzentrale, sie lag nur im gleichen Stockwerk wie die Notaufnahme und nur in einem solchen, nämlich Notfall, hätte Sr. Amber diese betreten.

Darum fiel der Diebstahl auch lange niemand auf. Erst am nächsten Tag, als das Personal von der Blutzentrale ihren Dienst aufnahm und aus reiner Routine die Bestände kontrollierte, wurde der Raub offensichtlich. Verdutz blickten die Mitarbeite in den leeren Raum wo zuvor an die mehreren hundert Konserven lagen.

„Wissen sie wie schwierig es ist freiwillige Blutspender zu finden? Das ist eine Katastrophe!" jammerte der Leiter des Krankenhauses ein Mr. Barnes.

„Der Chef der Blutzentrale liegt mir wegen dieser Sache Tag und Nacht in den Ohren. Was wenn ein großes Unglück geschieht? Was sollen wir dann tun, frage ich sie? Die Polizei scheint das wenig zu kümmern."

Verbittert schloss er seine Schimpftirade und zerrte dabei an seiner Krawatte. Das gute Ding schien ihn zusehends mehr und mehr zu würgen. Der Mann war gerade mal um die Vierzig, hatte eine fast keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf und diese Angelegenheit konnte ihm gut den Rest seiner traurigen Bestände auf diesem kosten. Er trug einen gediegenen braunen Anzug und weiche Slipper. Das Jackett vermochte seinen leichten Bauchansatz nicht ganz verbergen. Gestresst strich er sich die Falten auf seiner Jacke glatt.

„Oh wie ich so etwas hasse! Unvorhersehbare Dinge! Sehen sie zu, dass die Polizei diesen, diesen Dieb, dieses Individuum fasst und dieser seine gerechte Strafe bekommt! Den Schaden können wir sowieso nicht mehr gutmachen! Alle Konserven sind bestimmt schon ruiniert!" rief er theatralisch. Er war der geborene Dramatiker.

Beth besah sich den Raum. Nichts wies auf irgendeine Spur hin, es war ganz sauber, zu sauber. Enttäuscht wandte sie sich um und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er hatte es geahnt, sie war hier.

„Hallo" drang es schwach über seine Lippen.

Er sog ihren Anblick in sich auf als hätte er sie Jahre nicht gesehen, unwillkürlich blieb sein Blick an ihrem Hals haften. Da waren sie, blass und doch so deutlich sichtbar. Von sich angewidert trat er einen Schritt zurück. Sie waren hier ganz alleine im Kühlraum für Blutkonserven. Beth starrte ihn einfach an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Da war er, drei Wochen später und alles was er sagte war Hallo? Wut kroch in ihr hoch, verdrängte den Gedanken wie sehr sie ihn im Grunde vermisst hatte

„Mick St. John war das wieder das Werk von einem aus deiner Sippe? Natürlich. Immer dort wo grauenerregende Dinge geschehen ist einer von deiner Art nicht weit. Ist es nicht so?" Wie Peitschenhiebe prasselten die Worte auf ihn nieder und unmerklich zuckte er dabei zusammen. Das hatte er verdient, er wusste es und sie wusste es.

Sie erwartete keine Antwort auf ihre Frage, sondern stürmte an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Sie wollte nur weg von hier.

„Beth!" rief er leise hinter ihr her, doch sie war schon fort.

Beth hetzte über den weißen Krankenhausflur, blickte weder nach links noch nach rechts, so entging ihr das Mr. Barnes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Mr. Barnes schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Merkwürdig diese Reporter.

„Guten Tag! Ich bin Mick St. John Privatdetektiv. Sind sie Mr. Barnes der Leiter dieses Krankenhauses?" Ruckartig drehte sich Mr. Barnes um, er hatte niemanden näher kommen gehört.

„Jaa….ja der bin ich." Drang es leicht stotternd über seine Lippen. Dieser Mensch hatte ihn beinahe zu Tode erschreckt. Das waren sicher die Nerven, kein Wunder bei dieser Aufregung. Aufgewühlt wischte er sich mit einem Taschentuch über die schweißnasse Stirn.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Beth hatte sich geweigert mit ihm zu sprechen. Konnte er ihr das nach allem was war verdenken? Mick stand hoch über der Stadt auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses und blickte in die Tiefe. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Keine Spur von Gregori, er hatte noch nicht herausgefunden wer hinter dem Diebstahl steckte, die Spuren die er wahrgenommen hatte waren zu vage gewesen und Beth.

Er hatte wirklich für einen schwachen Moment geglaubt eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden würde funktionieren. Aber sie waren zu verschieden. Heute war sie noch wütend und verletzt, aber schon bald würde sie ihn verstehen. Trübsinnig blickte er auf den Verkehr der unter ihm pulsierte. Egal was falsch lief oder wie schlecht das er sich fühlte, so war es für ihn beruhigend zu wissen, das Leben ging weiter.

„Beth Turner?"

„Ja!"

„Es wurde in einem Müllcontainer eine leere Konserve gefunden."

„Wo?"

„Ich gebe ihnen die Adresse." Beth schrieb eifrig mit was ihr der Anrufer diktierte.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte sie noch abschließend, doch der Anrufer hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Hastig schob sie den Zettel in ihre Tasche und fasste nach ihrer Jacke. Endlich ein Hinweis, eine Spur. Sie fuhr in die angegebene Strasse und suchte die Container die abseits in einer dunklen Seitenstrasse lagen ab. Nervös blickte sie um sich. Es war Nacht und sie war alleine in einer herunter gekommenen Gegend und stand in einer dunklen Gasse. Das war töricht.

Ein Geräusch schreckte sie auf. Doch es war nur eine streunende Katze die vor ihr davonlief.

_Tief durchatmen, Beth!_ Ermahnte sie sich selbst und wollte ihre Suche fortsetzten, doch ein Mann stand vor ihr. Nein kein Mann, ein Vampir.

„Guten Abend, Beth Turner. So sieht man sich wieder!"

„Mick?"

„Beth?"

„Mick ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

„Wo bist du?"

Ein Rauschen in der Leitung sagte ihm, dass ihr jemand den Hörer wegnahm.

„Sie ist bei mir!" Gregori. Eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken hinunter.

„Wenn du ihr ein Haar krümmst, dann……."

„Was dann? Tötest du mich?" Höhnisches Gelächter drang durch den Hörer.

„Komm her und vergiss den Verräter nicht!" zischte er böse und legte auf.

Zitternd betrachtete Mick das Handy in seinen Händen. Er hatte Beth schon wieder in seinen Klauen. Was er ihm so spöttisch vorgeworfen hat, würde er tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen – er würde Gregori töten. Er wartete bis er sich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle hatte und rief Josef an.

„Er hat sie!" schrie er leicht panisch in den Hörer, sobald Josef abgehoben hat.

Josef nahm den Hörer vom Ohr und hielt in weit weg. Dann drückte er es wieder an sich und zischte leicht wütend hinein.

„Beruhig dich, verdammt noch mal. Wer hat wen?"

„Gregori hat Beth!"

„Was will er?"

„Dich!" Stille herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung. Mick glaubte schon beinahe Josef hat einfach aufgelegt, aber dann drang leise seine resignierte Stimme zu ihm.

„Gut, ich komme!"

Gregori zwang sie sich auf einen klapprigen Stuhl zu setzen.

„Was willst du von mir?" fauchte sie ihn wütend an. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie gegen ihren Willen hierher zu schleppen?

„Du sollst mir Josef bringen!" meinte dieser schlicht.

Er begann sie kunstvoll festzubinden, dabei fiel sein Blick zufällig auf ihren Hals.

„Du bist gezeichnet!" stieß er fasziniert aus.

„Wer war es? Mick? Natürlich so wie ihr euch angesehen habt. Wirst du eine von uns, Schätzchen?"

Unwohl wandte sie sich unter seinem Blick.

„Das geht dich nichts an und ich werde niemals ein stinkender Vampir!" wies sie ihn unwirsch zu Recht ehe er ihr einen festen Knebel in den Mund schob.

„Na das wird die Zukunft weisen ob du nicht doch noch eine von uns wirst. In der Zwischenzeit erfülle deine Aufgabe und sei ein Köder!"

Ohne auf ihre Mmpflaute zu achten wandte er sich ab und ließ sie alleine.

Zusammen standen sie vor einer eisernen Tür.

„Das ist es?"

„Das ist es."

„Dahinter soll Gregori und Beth sein?"

„Das ist die Adresse die er mir gegeben hat!"

Mick und Josef sahen sich um. Es war eine schäbige Gegend von LA, nur der Abschaum der Stadt trieb sich hier herum. Überall lag Unrat am Boden und die meisten Häuser hatten keine Fenster mehr und waren gerade mal besser als die Blechverschlage am Rande der Stadt. Nicht einmal Ratten verirrten sich in diese Gegend.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns!" meinte Josef entschlossen und riss die Tür auf.

Mick trat hinter ihm ein, sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel, herrschte absolute Dunkelheit. Für einen Vampir kein Problem, sie konnten auch im Dunkeln sehen. Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich voran. Kein Laut war zu hören, nur das Knirschen ihrer Schritte als sie über den Müll und Schutt zu ihren Füßen stiegen.

„Ich werde mir meine Wildleder Schuhe hier ruinieren." jammerte Josef leise vor sich hin.

Sie kamen an eine Treppe. Geländer gab es schon lange keins mehr. Nach unten blickte man in ein schwarzes Loch und nach oben verlief sie vier Stockwerke in die Höhe. Aus dem zweiten fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein zu ihnen herab. Kurz sahen sie sich an und stiegen dann nach oben. Dort saß unter einer blinkenden nackten Glühbirne Beth auf einen wackeligen Stuhl gefesselt und geknebelt.

„Mmpf!" drang es durch den Stoffknebel und aus ihren Augen sprühten Funken vor Zorn.

Beth war sauer, stinksauer. Wie konnte dieser alte muffelige Vampir es wagen sie zu fesseln und hier ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen? Mick stürzte auf sie zu und zog ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt und suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach Zeichen irgendwelcher Verletzungen. Wenigstens hatte er sie nicht in einen Vampir verwandelt.

„Sehe ich so aus?" zischte sie krächzend zurück, ihr Mund war staubtrocken. Er warf einen ernsten, besorgten Blick auf sie.

„Ich…mir geht's gut. Bis auf das er mich hier gefesselt meinem Schicksal überlassen hat, ist mir nichts passiert." Vorsichtig löste er ihre Fesseln an den Handgelenken und an den Füßen. Endlich wieder frei sprang Beth sogleich in die Höhe.

„Ich will hier auf der Stelle raus!" rief sie immer noch leicht heiser aus.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Josef leise.

Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in allen Ecken und dunklen Nischen umgesehen und in diesem alten Haus gab es mehr als genug davon.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Ich bin hier!" rief Gregori von oben herab. Er hockte auf einem der Stahlträger der als einziges von einer einstmals vorhandenen Decke übrig geblieben war.

„Verschwindet!" zischte er böse zu Beth und Mick.

„Alles Weitere ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Josef!"

Mick baute sich neben seinem Freund auf, er hatte nicht vor ihn im Stich zu lassen. Beth stand neben ihm.

„Geht!" flüsterte Josef ihnen zu.

„Nein!"

„Geht, bitte!"

„Ich lasse dich nicht alleine! Vergiss es!"

„Bitte es ist in Ordnung. Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir. Kümmere dich um Beth!" ernst sah er Mick in die Augen.

Nach einer Weile nickte Mick, nahm Beth an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Ein leises Surren in seinem Rücken sagte ihm das Gregori den Träger verlassen hatte und nun Aug in Aug Josef gegenüber stand. Er verließ mit Beth das Gebäude und verfrachtete sie in seinem Wagen. Ohne Widerworte ließ sie ihn gewähren. Er brachte sie bis vor ihre Wohnungstür. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte.

„Ich.."

„Willst du…." begannen sie gleichzeitig.

Verlegend grinsend blickte er herab auf sie.

„Du zuerst."

„Willst du kurz reinkommen?"

„Ich denke das ist keine so gute Idee." lehnte er schweren Herzens ab.

Zu frisch war noch die Erinnerung an jene Nacht die so schön und voller Magie begann um in einem Desaster zu enden.

„Und ich denke du schuldest mir noch eine Erklärung!" erklärte Beth mit fester Stimme, schloss die Wohnungstür auf und wartete auf ihn. Zögernd trat er über die Schwelle.

„Beth es ist das Beste wir vergessen was war. Eine Beziehung zwischen uns kann niemals funktionieren. Wir sind zu verschieden. Ich könnte dich töten, was ich fast schon einmal getan habe." Er erinnerte sie bewusst an den Vorfall in der Wüste.

Er hätte es damals beinahe nicht geschafft rechtzeitig aufzuhören. Beth ging in ihre kleine Küche und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Gierig trank sie es in wenigen Zügen leer, dabei lief ihr ein Tropfen über das Kinn und suchte sich einen Weg hinab über ihren Hals um in ihrem Ausschnitt zu verschwinden.

Fasziniert folgte Mick ihm mit den Augen und plötzlich war sie wieder da. Die Spannung. Beth schnappte hörbar nach Luft und riss Mick damit aus seiner Betrachtung. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Beth blieb in der Küche hinter dem Tressen stehen, sie brauchte möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und ihm.

„Warum siehst du für uns keine Chance? Wegen dem?" sie wies mit der Hand auf die zwei kleinen Punkte an ihrem Hals.

„Ich könnte dich ohne es zu wollen verwandeln und es wäre kein Versehen. Ich bin ein Vampir."

„Ich weiß was du bist!" stieß sie grob hervor.

„Und was nun? Soll das heißen ein paar Küsse, eine heiße Nacht und das wars?"

Ihrer Worte ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Beth fühlte sich zurück gewiesen, verletzt. Sie liebte ihn und wie er so reumütig vor ihr stand noch mehr als zuvor. Müde rieb sich Mick mit der Hand über den Nacken.

„Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich wünschte es gäbe einen Weg, aber den gibt es nicht." niedergeschlagen drehte er sich weg von ihr und wollte gehen. Schnell rannte Beth um den Tresen herum und packte ihn am Arm.

„Du läufst nicht schon wieder davon! Habe ich denn gar nichts zu sagen? Triffst du diese Entscheidung ganz alleine für uns beide? Bin ich dir so egal?" Mick packte Beth an beiden Oberarmen.

„Was willst du? Soll ich dich zu dem machen was ich bin? Du hast doch gesehen was neulich Nacht passiert ist!" Außer sich vor Wut schüttelte er sie. Wie konnte sie behaupten sie sei ihm egal? Er liebte sie. Zornig presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie hart und kurz. In diesen Kuss legte er alles was er fühlte. Wut, Schmerz, Liebe, vor allem Liebe, dann stieß er sie beinahe grob von sich und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Weinend blieb Beth zurück.

„Lass dir das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, Mick St. John." rief sie ihm noch leicht schrill hinterher.

Ende


End file.
